Mara Jade, un nuevo comienzo
by manu111
Summary: Mara recibirá una visita especial que le hará replantearse todo en lo que a creído hasta ahora.
1. Chapter 1

Mara Jade se encontraba en ese momento introduciendo las coordenadas para el salto al hiperespacio. Después de otra misión exitosa se dirigía hacia Coruscant para recibir una nueva misión de su maestro, pues para ella lo mas importante era acabar con los traidores del imperio.

Cuando termino de introducir en el ordenador de navegación las coordenadas, bajo la palanca y la nave se dirigió hacia Coruscant. Al ser un viaje largo se dirigió hacia la parte de carga de la nave para repasar el informe de su misión, fue en ese instante cuando sintió algo, una gran perturbación en la fuerza, por un instante pensó que podría ser su maestro intentando comunicarse con ella, pero rápidamente lo rechazo, esta presencia era mucho mas brillante, como una estrella en un cielo completamente negro, mientras que su maestro era todo lo opuesto.

Tras sentir esto su nave salio sin previo aviso del hiperespacio, entonces ella saco su arma y se dirigió hacia la cabina para ver si había sido otra nave quien la había sacado de su ruta, pero al llegar vio que no había nada y que los sensores de su nave tampoco detectaban nada, pero esa presencia en la fuerza seguía estando allí. Cuando iba a poner de nuevo la nave en rumbo, un gran ruido se escucho en la parte trasera de la nave, por un instante pensó que había sido alcanzada, pero inmediatamente lo rechazo al darse cuenta que había sido dentro de la nave, cosa que tampoco podía ser por que no debería haber nadie a bordo.

Esto la puso mas aun en guardia si cabe y se dirigió hacia la zona de carga con el blaster listo para disparar esperándose algún asesino o peor, pero lo que vio la dejo desconcertada, en medio de la zona de carga se encontraba un niño de unos catorce años (N.A. según mis cálculos tenia esa edad mas o menos cuando Jacen Solo mato a su madre), Mara pudo fijarse que el chico tenia puesto lo que parecía un a túnica jedi y también que llevaba un sable de luz colgando del cinturón. El joven ni se había molestado en moverse de la postura en la que estaba, la cual parecía como si estuviera meditando, Mara no se lo pensó dos veces, iba a levantar su blaster para disparar al extraño, pero recibió una sensación, que aunque no supo como sabia que provenía de la fuerza, lo cual era extraño ya que sus conocimientos eran muy limitados por que su maestro solo le había enseñado algunas cosas que le podrían servir en su trabajo, pero nada mas.

Lentamente bajo el arma y pregunto con voz potente -¿Quién eres?- a lo cual el chico respondió -Me llamo Ben Skywalker- por un instante no supo ubicar donde había oído ese apellido hasta que se acordó de que ese era el apellido del piloto que destruyo la estrella de la muerte, el cual aparentemente era también un jedi, esto la hizo que por un instante que se volviera a poner en guardia, pero entonces recordó que el nombre de este piloto no era Ben, sino Luke, lo que la hizo dudar, sobre que hacer, finalmente volvió a hablar -¿Que haces aquí?, ¿Como has entrado en la nave? y ¿De donde vienes?- El chico no respondió inmediatamente, solo la contemplo como si fuera alguien a quien no viera de hace tiempo, pero eso para Mara no tenia sentido, no había visto a ese chico en toda su vida. Finalmente el chico hablo -He venido para ayudarte, en lo que respecta a como entrado aqui, es complicado de explicar, para simplificar, la fuerza me a teletransportado aquí y con respecto a tu ultima pregunta, vengo del futuro- ante tales respuestas Mara se quedo atónita sin saber que decir, pero finalmente reacciono, no iba a permitir que ese niño le mintiera y con esos pensamientos se enfureció hasta tal punto que le volvió a apuntar con la pistola.

Cuando Ben vio como le volvía a apuntar y sintiendo su enfado le dijo -Mara, sabes que es verdad, usa la fuerza veras que no miento- Mara intento sentir las mentiras en las palabras del chico, pero vio que no había mentiras en ellas, por lo que se pregunto como era aquello posible, su maestro siempre decía que la fuerza era lo mas poderoso del universo, bueno mas bien el lado oscuro es a lo que se refería su maestro, pero entonces se pregunto que si este chico se apellidaba Skywalker,¿ estaría relacionado con él? También se preguntaba si en caso de que sus suposiciones fueran correctas porque venia a ayudarla justamente a ella, una imperial y servidora del emperador, estas y otras preguntas revoloteaban por su mente. Ben viendo lo liada que se encontraba dijo -Si, soy pariente de Luke Skywalker, de hecho soy su hijo- esto no le pareció raro porque ya lo había supuesto que eran parientes de algún tipo, pero lo siguiente no se lo espero -y tu hijo- estas palabras la aturdieron tanto como un golpe en la cabeza, fue tal la impresión que tubo que sentarse en un banco para no caer, multitud de sensaciones recorrían su mente; sorpresa, temor, duda, felicidad...

Ben por su parte espero a que su madre se la pasara lo que fuera que le pasara dentro de su cabeza y le contestara. Finalmente Mara recupero mas o menos la compostura y hablo -¿cómo que tu madre?- a lo que su hijo le respondo -ya sabes mama, un chico, una chica en la intimidad...- ante la respuesta del joven Mara se sonrojo un poco, pero no se molesto en responder al instante, sino que observo al chico, el sin duda alguna había sacado el parecido físico a su padre, pues a ella no se parecía mucho, excepto en su pelo que eran una mezcla de rojo y rubio y un poco la nariz, pero si que se parecía a ella en su forma de ser y de hablar. Ella dejo de contemplarlo y dijo - no me refiero a eso, me refiero a que yo soy una agente imperial, una mano del emperador ni mas ni menos y tu padre es un héroe de la rebelión, por lo que veo poco probable que de repente el se pase al imperio- entonces Ben dijo - en el futuro ya no existe el imperio galáctico tal y como tu lo conoces, papa acabo con el emperador y el imperio se fragmento, ya solo queda una parte mínima, ahora quien manda en la galaxia es la nueva República, también papa formo la nueva orden jedi, a la que tu pertenecías y de la cual tu eras maestra y miembro del alto consejo jedi- Mara estaba atónita, habían derrotado a su maestro y el imperio estaba casi destruido, pero aun con todo esto no se le paso cuando el hablo de ella en pasado -estoy muerta en el futuro,¿no?- se aventuro decir, y al parecer por el gesto de su cara había acertado, nunca le había preocupado realmente la muerte, pues no era algo en lo que se parara a pensar mucho, pero en ese momento le dolió el que hubiera muerto y no hubiera podido ver crecer a su hijo y estar ahí para él en los distintos momentos de su vida. -Es por eso en parte por lo que estoy aquí- dijo él - para que en el futuro no suceda eso y también para que abandones al emperador y busques a papa (N.A. esta historia sucede poco después de la destrucción de la primera estrella de la muerte), mama, el emperador es un ser malvado y sin escrúpulos al cual solo le preocupa él mismo y amasar poder, nada mas, y si es necesario pasara por encima de quien haga falta con tal de alcanzar sus metas- Mara si que estaba de acuerdo en una cosa, y es que con la destrucción de Alderaan, su maestro había demostrado una falta total de escrúpulos, también ella recordaba esas veces en las que su maestro la había torturado con sus rayos de fuerza por haber cometido algún error en su entrenamiento o en alguna misión, peros sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su hijo que volvió a hablar -mama, yo te digo esto por tu propio bien, y aparte que si no abandonas al emperador en algún momento, yo no naceré y por lo tanto no tendrás la vida que tenias en el futuro con personas que te quieren y a las que les importas- esto calo hondo dentro de Mara que siempre había tenido ese gusanillo por no tener nunca una familia ni a nadie a quien pudiera llamar de verdad un amigo, entonces fue cuando de verdad se dio cuenta que su vida estaba bacía y sin sentido. -Tienes razón- dijo -tengo que abandonar al emperador, no se como no me había dado cuenta antes de todo lo que me estaba perdiendo- a lo que le respondió Ben con una pequeña sonrisa -bueno, no tenias a tu increíble hijo para que te mostrara la realidad de las cosas- Mara se permitió una pequeña risita antes de responder -supongo que tienes razón, pero hijo que era lo otro que me ibas a decir- entonces el rostro de Ben se ensombreció -en el futuro, mi primo Jacen, el hijo de la hermana de papa, cayo al lado oscuro, y tu lo descubriste, entonces el te mato para que no dijeras a nadie quien era de verdad, pero yo le descubrí y le plante cara, yo quería vengarte, pero papa me dijo que la venganza es de los sith y que esta lleva al lado oscuro y que tú nunca habrías querido que eso me ocurriera a mi- Mara se sintió un poco triste al pensar en que su propio sobrino la mataría, pero también se sintió orgullosa de su hijo y e como al final había actuado -tu padre tenia razón, yo no habría querido que te convirtieras en un monstruo sin corazón solo por vengarme, la justicia le acaba llegando a todos de una forma o otra- y Ben le dijo -en eso de que la justicia le llega a todos te doy la razón, el fue detenido por su hermana melliza, Jaina, quien por cierto fue tu aprendiz, estaba destrozada cuando moriste- esto le quito un poco el sabor amargo al pensar que al menos a su otros sobrinos si le gustaba.

Bueno, dijo Mara, sabiendo esto, ya se lo que tengo que hacer, debo buscar a la rebelión y buscar a tu padre. Pero antes de que dijera algo mas Ben le dijo, mama me tengo que marchar ya, pero recuerda, lo que te he dicho yo no se lo puedes contar a papa, y menos lo de su hermana, pues el no sabe aun que tiene una. Entonces Mara hizo algo que nunca había hecho, cogió y abrazo a su hijo y le dijo que estaba orgullosa de él. Finalmente se despidieron y Mara le prometió a su hijo que pronto volverían a estar juntos, entonces igual que llego, Ben se marcho. Ahora era el turno de Mara, era momento de comenzar su propia vida, y puso su plan en marcha.

 **-Si os gusta y queréis una secuela dejad comentarios y ponedla en favoritos. Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

En las profundidades del palacio imperial, el emperador sintió una gran perturbación en la fuerza, algo muy grande o importante había ocurrido para poder explicar lo que sentía, también se dio cuenta de que si intentaba ver que era solo encontraba tinieblas, esto le preocupo, pues le gustaba tener todo controlado, y ahora el futuro y el presente se le hacían mas difíciles de observar, pero ¿por que? se seguía preguntando.

Mientras tanto, abordo de un destructor imperial otra persona también había sentido el cambio en la fuerza, era como si la balanza se hubiese equilibrado, como si luz y oscuridad volvieran a pugnar por el control como antaño hacían cuando aun había jedis. Esto le tenia desconcertada, pero estaba mas preocupado por una información que recientemente acababa de adquirir, el nombre del piloto que derruyo la estrella de la muerte, Luke Skywalker, pero tenia que ser una coincidencia, su hijo nunca nació, murió junto con su madre, pero entonces por que la fuerza era tan intensa en el, era casi como si fuera Anakin Skywalker, se sentían parecido, pero aun mas brillante. El lord sith siguió con sus pensamientos mientras observaba desde el puente la infinitud del espacio.

En una ciénaga maloliente, en un planeta olvidado, un pequeño ser verde sintió como el futuro se hacia un poco mas claro, algo había ocurrido que había hecho desaparecer algo de las tinieblas que lo engullía todo, sintió lo que en mucho tiempo no sentía el maestro jedi, esperanza.

Por su parte un joven piloto ajeno a todo esto se encontraba a bordo de una nave de la rebelión, desde que abandonaron Yavin IV, aun no habían encontrado un nuevo lugar donde asentar la nueva base rebelde, en ese tiempo, varios escuadrones y naves pequeñas habían salido a explorar nuevos mundos donde poner una base, pero seguía sin encontrar un sitio en el que asentarse. Mientras tanto el imperio les intentaba dar caza, a su vez el joven jedi y piloto tenia otras preocupaciones, primero que no sabia como continuar su entrenamiento jedi y segundo la gran suma que pedían por él en el imperio tras haber destruido la estrella de al muerte. Y así el joven piloto siguió a lo suyo.

Por otro lado Mara se exprimía el cerebro en busca de una forma de contactar a la rebelión, ella sabia que no era la primera ni la ultima en desertar del imperio, pero no sabia como habían hecho otros para contactar con la rebelión. Necesitaba información, y sabia donde buscarla, en un puerto espacial, pero no uno cualquiera, iría a tatooine. Allí estaría mas protegida del imperio, pues era espacio Hutt, y cuando el emperador se enterara de su deserción, cuanto mas lejos estuviera del imperio mejor, hasta que encontrase a la rebelión.

Cuando llego a Tatooine y aterrizo en Mos Eisley, se dirigió hacia una cantina con aspecto maloliente, para no llamar la atención se había cubierto la cabeza y el rostro y se había puesto ropas mas amplias para que no se notase tanto que era mujer, no quería atraer miradas indiscretas ni atenciones innecesarias, entonces se fijo en un tipo en una esquina del aquel antro, la oscuridad lo cubría parcialmente pero enseguida adivino quien era, Boba Fett, era un caza recompensas muy afamado y muy utilizado por Jabba y Darth Vader, se levanto de la barra y se dirigió a su encuentro, ella sabia bien que el mercenario buscaba Han Solo, y si le encontraba a el, encontraría a la rebelión. Se sentó enfrente de el, este solo hizo un pequeño gesto y movió el rifle, tras un silencio de unos segundo le pregunto que era lo que buscaba de el, a lo que le respondió-Han Solo- una respuesta concisa, clara y precisa. El hombre pareció mas interesado-si buscas su cabeza, te diré que ya me han contratado para matarlo- dijo el hombre en la armadura, a lo que ella le respondió-no me interesa eso, ni el dinero, solo busco su muerte, y tengo un trato que ofrecerte, ayudarte a capturarlo y el golpe de gracia es mio, tengo una nave rápida, recursos y la experiencia necesaria, solo necesito saber su localización, no me interesa ni el dinero ni el renombre, mis motivos para querer su muerte son personales y no de tu interés- Fett la observo unos instantes antes de decir-trabajo solo- fue a levantarse y ella le agarro del brazo y el le apunto con el arma, pero ella no se quedo atrás, un blaster en su otra mano apuntaba hacia su vientre, la cantina quedo en silencio, entonces ella dijo-no es una oferta, solo te estoy informando- Fett la observo nuevamente y bajo su arma- en una hora en la plataforma 12, allí completaremos los detalles de nuestra, empresa juntos- y sin mas se marcho por la puerta, tras esto la música y el ruido volvió a la cantina.


End file.
